1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic event server subsystems utilizing session initiation protocol.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to efficiently provide packet based services to subscribers in a mobile network, an architecture is needed which is data-centric and takes into account the need for individual customization based on the context of the subscriber. Meeting the increasing demand for interactive applications over mobile networks requires a new and different approach to the process of packet data delivery. Mobile networks today cannot meet these requirements because they were conceived and implemented in an environment focused on centralized circuit switched voice services. Mobile subscribers today are interested in a plethora of services, most of which revolve around sophisticated, interactive applications which include voice services (both circuit switched and packet) but are not limited to the same.
Thus, a need exists in the art of wireless communication for creating efficient, intuitive, and easy to operate and implement server subsystems that enable users to have access to one or more applications quickly and simultaneously, as well as toggle between such multiple applications at will with minimal effort.